The Halliwell Story
by Charmedforlife17
Summary: The Halliwell story from Prue's birth to the early adult years


Charmed the Halliwell story.

On October 28th 1970, Prue Halliwell was born was born to the witch Patty and the mortal Victor. Leo became her white lighter. A white lighter is a guardian angel for witches, they watch over them their whole lives and protects them from harm. Most white lighters pretend to be normal people in the witches life and only reveals themselves if an emergency arrives. Then on August 7th 1973, Prue's baby sister Piper Halliwell was born. Leo became her white lighter as well. Shortly afterwards, Prue and Piper developed their powers; telekinesis and freezing respectively, and Patty was forced to, or chose to, tell Victor about her family heritage. He had a hard time coping with this revelation, and it put a great strain on their marriage.

Two years later, Patty was attacked by a warlock named Nicholas, who demanded she give him immunity to her daughters' powers, saying that they were the Charmed Ones once she gave birth to her third daughter. Patty was forced to agree, so after Phoebe Halliwell was born on November 2nd 1975, Patty bounded her daughter's powers to keep them safe and erased there memories of magic.

The failing marriage.

It was around the time that Prue was five and Piper was two that Patty grew closer to Sam, as he became increasingly involved with her life. Victor was frustrated and irritated by him, and claimed that he was "making moves" on her very early on. Soon, Victor left his family. Her mother moved back into the manor to help with the children and protect them while their mother was away.

For money, Patty got a job as a waitress at Buddy's, a local restaurant, and worked there well into the night. When her shift did finish, she would return home and kiss her daughters good-night, and Prue later described her as "smelling like burgers" whenever she did.

Sometime before or after Phoebe's birth, Victor returned to the family, a fact which did not bring joy to Penny. Although her husband had returned, Patty had fallen in love with Sam during their separation and had an affair resulting in the conception of a fourth child whom she kept secret from all but Sam and her mother.

The secret baby

As her pregnancy began to show, she told Prue, Piper, and Phoebe that she was "getting a little fat," rather than having a baby, and secretly gave birth to a daughter on August 2, 1977. Though she and Sam wanted to keep the baby, who was half-whitelighter, Penny advised them against it, since the Elders would have punished all of the Halliwell family for it. Reluctantly agreeing, Sam orbed himself and Patty to a local church, where a nun named Sister Agnes took the baby. Before giving her up, Patty requested that she go to a good home, and that her name begin with a "P," like all others in the family. Their daughter was adopted by the Matthews family, and was named Paige.

Their mother's death

In 1978, two people had been found drowned on the pier at Camp Skylark, so Patty investigated it. By this time, Sam was away, presumably with another charge, and the two kept in touch with letters. Patty discovered that the Water Demon had taken up residence at the camp's lake, and was killing all that came near it. After telling Sam, she warned him not to go to the lake with her, as she believed that she could handle it and didn't want him to panic. As she arrived on the pier, after saying a final "I love you" to Prue, she decided to use a power cable to separate the demon's particles, as it was made entirely of water, and also believed that she could use her power to freeze it. However, as she prepared to use the cable, Sam arrived against her wishes, and screamed at her to run from the demon. Patty, not realizing the Water Demon was right behind her, ready to strike, froze Sam. In the time it took her, the demon caught her unaware and drowned her from the inside with its body. Her corpse was found by the police not long after.

Prue witnessed her mother's corpse get taken away after the Water Demon killed her. This transpired to be a crushing sadness for her to bear, causing a dramatic influence on her psyche: from that day on, she was not able to say "I love you" to anyone, as it was the last thing she ever said to her mother.[

Unfortunately for Phoebe, she was almost three years old. As a result, Phoebe never really knew her mother, and this loss ultimately had a significant impact on her and her sisters' lives to the extent that she once confessed that if she had one wish to be granted, she would ask for time alone with her mother. [5]

After her death, Patty's spirit was taken by the Angel of Death to the afterlife. Her funeral was held at an unknown place during the day, and Penny took the girls down to the beach afterwards to try and cheer them up. Penny would also summon Patty from the afterlife to the attic of the Manor, where she told the girls that the door was blocked off and un-openable. Penny then became the guardian of the sisters, and Victor left the family for good after another attack by a demon and an argument with Penny.

Victor leaves the family

Not long after Prue's mother, Patty died, and Victor was still living in the manor, Prue heard the devil's chord, which is a mixture of notes used to attract and capture demonic children. She then saw a demonic child get pulled into the ice cream van and went to try to save him, but got subsequently pulled into the truck, trying to save the "child" and suddenly found herself in the playground where the Nothing resided. A frightened Victor went to check on Prue and noticed she's not in her bed anymore, he ran outside and saw a van, thus, making him think something bad had happened. He opened the door and found himself in the playground as well. He was able to find Prue and return her safely back. However, Grams wasn't too happy about it when she found out. [6]

Prue formally had a good relationship with her father, Victor. However, continuous heated arguments between her father and maternal grandmother resulted in him leaving the family, which also caused Prue to resent him bitterly.

Prue takes over

From a very young age, especially after their mother's death and later their father's abandonment, Prue had to look after her younger sisters, to the extent of sacrificing a majority of her childhood to help raise them. Piper even stated that she and Phoebe were lucky and had an easy life because Prue was so responsible, while Phoebe confessed that Prue took her surrogate-maternal duties so well yet so seriously that she always felt Prue was a strict mother to her than an older sister.

Life for Paige

Paige was given a normal life by her adopted parents. At one point in her life, she met Philip Lewicky who gave her a bracelet and became Paige's first love. In her eighth grade graduation, Paige was supposed to sing the school song in front of eight hundred people, when the time arrived, Paige froze, ran out and missed her own graduation, it turned out to be the worst day of her life all her friends laughed at her and a guy named Bobby Maynard dumped her.

Teenage life

Despite her serious nature and her myriad of responsibilities, during her high school years, Prue was a very popular student. She was the president of the student council and the head cheerleader in her squad. She had an on and off relationship with her and her sisters' childhood friend Andy Trudeau.

At the age of seventeen, the boy Prue thought she was in love with attacked her incurring the wrath of an indignant Grams. According to Piper, Grams presumably used witchcraft to deal with him as the boy was never seen again afterwards

In her teen years, Piper didn't quite know where she fit in; according to Prue she was like _Jan Brady_.[2][3] Piper also felt she was ordinary compared to her sisters, Prue and Phoebe. However, Grams reassured Piper that she was special, that she was kind and caring, and the best little helper Grams had.

Phoebe was a good student, and once earned an award for Student of the Month, but became somewhat of a juvenile delinquent in her teenage years by causing trouble around school and even engaging in shoplifting. This change of character was often credited to the fact that Grams had tried to often control her, which led to dedicate herself to rebellion out of spite. However, Piper believed her acting out was due to her unhappiness over her lack of a true mother. [7] She was given the nickname "Freebie" in high school after making out with her old boyfriend in the principal's office.[8]

When Paige came into her teens, she started to hang out with the wrong friends and began drinking, smoking, skipping classes, and disobeying her parents.

Around the age of seventeen, Paige's adoptive parents, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, were killed in a terrible car accident. From what she could remember, they didn't see the car that swerved into their lane. Paige survives, suddenly waking up on the pavement seeing the car totaled and on fire. After the death of her parents, Paige changed her attitude drastically; she stopped smoking and drinking, and also started to study harder.

Early adult hood

Puue and Phoebe, were in a car accident, resulting in Phoebe getting hospitalized, Prue then blamed herself for hurting her. Grams tried her best to keep them together so they would be able to fulfill their destiny of being the Charmed Ones. [8] However, because Prue and Phoebe could never get along, she believed that they would never mature enough to handle their powers once they're back.

Piper eventually graduated from Baker High School in 1992, but didn't yet have the courage to go away to school and stayed home throughout her college career. Eventually, she graduated and became an accountant at a bank even though it was her desire to become a chef.

Phoebe was still lost in her way.

Paige was accepted to UC Berkeley for good grades and a well written essay on the death of her parents. She later graduated with a degree in social work.


End file.
